dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Diana of Themyscira, simply known as Diana Prince, is the princess of the Amazons. She is also the superhero known as Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Training ]] After the Gods of Olympus intervened in the affairs of men and helped liberate the Amazons from slavery, Ares was angry. So angry he killed all the other gods. Zeus, mortally wounded, could only escape. He created an island for the Amazons where they could hide from Ares, and also gave them a powerful weapon, the only thing that could kill a god: another god. He gave Hippolyta a daughter, Diana. To make sure no one would find out, Hippolyta created a cover story that she crafted her daughter out of clay. Diana was not to know her true heritage, or Ares might resurface. ]] Growing up, Diana knew she was different, but not how. She was banned from training with the other Amazons, though she took up secret training with her aunt Antiope. As she grew up, she became a formidable fighter. But like her mother feared, the intense training eventually led her to find out she had more powers than other Amazons.Wonder Woman World War I Meeting Steve Trevor ]] Diana apologized to Antiope and abruptly left the training session, she would go to a cliff on the Themysciran seashore and examined her gauntlets. She noticed an plane crashing in the nearby waters, Diana would rescue the pilot who is a World War I solider named Steve Trevor. She was able to save him and would notes that he was a man as she had never seen one before. She asked him who he was, but before he could answer, the two noticed several boats coming through the island's forcefield. Steve noted that he was one of the good guys and the Germans on the boats invaded Themysciran. ]] Their talk is cut short when Steve realizes the Germans who were following him have also made their way through the barrier and are coming to the island's shore. A battle quickly begins with the Amazons fighting against the Germans, and Diana sees firsthand the horrors of Mankind and their actions her mother told her about as she witnesses her fellow Amazons being killed, including Antiope, who died to protect Diana upon taking a bullet fired from a German sailor meant for her. After the devastating moment, Hippolyta, and the other Amazons decide on what to do with Steve seeing him as the one responsible for the deaths of their Amazons. Diana stops her mother from trying to kill him but the Amazons question him which he refuses to answer their questions. Some Amazons decide it'd be best to kill him and be done with it, but Philippus is against killing him as they should try to discover who they were and why they all came to the island. questioning Steve Trevor]] Diana, Hippolyta, Menalippe, and many of the other Amazons tie Steve to the Lasso of Hestia to interrogate him to tell them what his mission is. After trying to resist the lasso, Steve finally gives in and gives them the information they need, that he is a spy on behalf of the Allies who wants to stop the war and was sent to retrieve intel on a German base in the Ottoman Empire. He tells them how he discovered a weapon that will kill everyone and he stole a book with information on the weapon to prevent such a catastrophe and he was followed. Diana questions him on the war since she and the Amazons have no idea what is happening outside of Themyscira. Steve tells them about how the war has been going on for 4 years and that millions of people, including women and children have died because of it. Diana believes that this is happening because of Ares and that they must leave Themyscira to assist Steve in ending the war by killing The God of War. Hippolyta refuses to go, knowing that Diana doesn't fully understand the ways of mankind as she and the others do, and forbids Diana to do anything. Going to London before leaving]] After getting her bandages taken off by Epione to see her wounds have healed completely with no scars, Diana goes to visit Steve in the infirmary where he is bathing. After an awkward moment with Steve naked in front of Diana, and asking him about his father's watch, Steve and Diana continue to question each other and learn a little more about each other. Such as how the Amazons know English so well as they know hundreds of languages. After hearing Steve's somewhat encouraging words on how you could either do nothing in conflict or do something, Diana goes out to take the God Killer sword, her armor, shield, and the lasso. Coming back to Steve bearing her armor for the first time, Diana and Steve make a deal; She helps him off the island in exchange that he takes her to the war so she can stop Ares. Which he agrees and they set off to the shores where Diana already has a boat ready for them. Their leave, however, is interrupted when Hippolyta and the Amazons arrive. Diana tells her mother that she is leaving to stop Ares, and that she can't just sit by while millions die. Much to her surprise, Hippolyta didn't come to protest, but to see her off, as she know that she couldn't stop her if she wanted to. That doesn't stop Hippolyta from warning Diana that there is much she doesn't understand about Man's World, and that if she leaves now, she could never return home. heading to London]] This doesn't stop Diana knowing that if she stays, she wouldn't be herself and let the war rage on. So Hippolyta gives Diana the headpiece that belonged to the greatest fighter in their history, Antiope. Diana promises to wear it well to honor her aunt. Hippolyta tells Diana she has been her greatest love, and now is her greatest sorrow as Diana and Steve board the boat and head off to Man's World. On the boat, Diana and Steve talk where she tells him how she can use the God Killer to stop Ares and the war will end making mankind good again. Diana also asks Steve about things of the outside world which causes comedic moments between them throughout the entire boat ride until Diana falls asleep. ]] The next morning Diana wakes to them arriving to London thanks to another ship finding them and taking them to there. Much to Diana's surprise, she finds London hideous compared to her home which Steve agrees saying it's not for everyone. After landing the boat to a dock, Diana and Steve walk through London where Diana sees more of Man and the outside world, including a baby, one she's never seen before. Steve, realizing Diana can't be seen in her armor because she'd draw too much attention as she already does, arranges for Diana to get a change in her clothes with his secretary, Etta, who is very happy to see him alive. Etta introduces herself to Diana. shopping]] After a comedic talk about what a secretary is, Etta takes Diana to try on clothes of Man's World. After trying on 226 outfits according to Etta's count to which Diana didn't like or find functional for her to fight in, she finally decides on a tweed suit with a loose skirt, and a hat. Steve gives her glasses to which Etta claims won't hide her beauty calling her the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. ]] Upon leaving the shop people stare at Diana as she casually walks around with her sword and shield, while she also gets confused with the revolving door. After leaving the shop, Etta tries to take God Killer and the shield from Diana for her so people won't stare at her, to which Diana refused until finally allowing her take her weapons, but makes Etta promise she'll protect the sword with her life. Etta agrees, but quickly takes it back. After Steve and Diana head off, Steve and Etta notices they are being followed, which Diana doesn't notice. Getting pulled in an alleyway, Diana and Steve get cornered by German spies that know Steve stole Maru's book. After almost getting shot, Diana takes out most of the spies while also blocking the bullets with her gauntlets. With one of the spies still alive and tries to escape, Etta distracts him long enough for Diana to use her lasso on him but before she tries to question him, he commits suicide. After the failed ambush, Diana and Steve arrive to the Supreme War Council so Steve can give them the book and use it to prevent future attacks. But everyone argues over the armistice with Germany while Sir Patrick Morgan tries to wage for peace in the council. But Diana's appearance in the room causes silence throughout which was long enough for Sir Patrick to speak. Diana experiences sexism for the first time with Steve's chief commander questioning why Steve allowed a woman to enter the room cause. After failing to get his commander to listen, Sir Patrick calls for Steve and introduces himself to Diana. Before Diana could reveal she's a princess, Steve interrupts by saying her last name is Prince. This gives her the name she later uses in the future, "Diana Prince", so her real identity could remain hidden. After showing Sir Patrick Maru's notebook, Steve and especially Diana, are welcomed into the council room. When the mixed language Maru used couldn't be identified, Diana easily identifies it as Ottoman and Sumerian. This makes the General question who she is, to which Steve says she's his secretary. After questioning him having a secretary who can easily identify two languages mixed together he demands she leave again. After the other chiefs suggest they let her read the book, he reluctantly agrees which annoys Diana. Diana reads the book and alerts them that Maru somehow found a way to replace the sulfer in mustard gas with hyrodgen and plans to use the newly formed gas at "The Front". After hearing the General dismiss the threat with the sign of the armistice so close, Diana calls him out on it, angry he'd willing sacrifice all those lives on both sides. Steve quickly escorts her out, but she's still mad at the thought of the General doing nothing. Diana also questions Steve's real duty since all he did was give them the book but didn't stand his ground against them. When Steve tells her there was nothing he could do, Diana reminds him that they are dealing with Ares and that he wont negotiate for a surrender he'll only want destruction. After Steve tells her they are going to the front despite his superior's orders, Diana questions whether he's telling the truth or lying to her like he did earlier. Steve ties himself to her lasso to confirm he's telling the truth. Wonder Men and Charlie]] The next day, Steve takes Diana to a pub where she meets Sameer, who is shown to be a con man and a sniper named Charlie. She dismay them as she doesn't think they are fighters but Steve proposed a plan with Diana, Sameer and Charlie. Sameer and Charlie refused the job because Steve doesn't have the money, but changed there mind when Sameer wanted a photograph of Diana. Which Diana countered that he wouldn't need one, as she was going with them. He and Charlie were baffled by her response ]] Two drunk men who Charlie had gotten into a fight with earlier walked up to him, pointing a gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, Diana grabbed the gun from his hand and shoved him away, hurling across the room. The group would head to Belgium, as they met with Trevor's friend known as Chief. That night, Diana would mistook the cannon fire as thunder, Diana would comfort Charlie after a nightmare he had. Diana was informed by Chief that Charlie was haunted by the people he'd killed as a marksman. The group would head to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well, Diana would go into No Man's Land to change into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men, led by Trevor. having a photo taken]] She would fight the soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Wonder Men fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. Diana is a hero to the citizens and would be honor them by a photo. Later Diana see Trevor on the phone with Morgan, and would decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Gala ]] The next day, Wonder Men decided to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more of his weapons. Diana would steal a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She would hear that Ludendorff's gas to kill citizens. Diana would blame Steve for her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking people could have been saved with him already being dead and realizes that Ares has corrupted everyone. Learning the Truth ]] Diana would catch up to General Ludendorff and the two would fight eachother which ended with Ludendorff getting killed. Diana would think that the war is over but is confused when Sir Patrick Morgan would appear revealing himself to be Ares, which he proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. saying goodbye to Diana]] During the battle, Diana is met with Steve which she can't hear him do to an explosion. Diana watches Steve board a plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realize the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Diana breaks free and begin to fight back against the German troops at the compound. Diana is almost manipulated by Ares by presenting her with Doctor Poison, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Gods of Olympians. ]] Diana would spare Poison's life, telling Ares that he is wrong about humanity that humans are everything Ares says and can be capable of the worst crimes, she's learned that they are equally capable of so much more, unbridled love and compassion. Diana defeats Ares after she fully embraces her powers as the god killer and blasts Ares with powerful divine lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting, thereby finally ending the war. After the War Returing to London 's picture]] Diana would return to London where she find people celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers where she would find a picture of Steve Trevor. Diana lovingly strokes the picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. Capture Slipknot Diana sooner or later began leading a double life as the antiquities dealer "Diana Prince" in order to conceal her true identity from the rest of the world, deciding that humanity wasn't worth saving and giving up being Wonder Woman. At some point, Diana caught Slipknot in 2002 robbing an antique shop and had him lassoed and arrested. Monitored by Lex Luthor Diana sooner or later began leading a double life as the antiquities dealer "Diana Prince" in order to conceal her true identity from the rest of the world, deciding that humanity wasn't worth saving and giving up being Wonder Woman. At some point, Diana caught Slipknot in 2002 robbing an antique shop and had him lassoed and arrested. In 2015 when Diana learned that Lex Luthor had obtained a photograph of her from 1918, she began tracking down the photo to protect her identity as an Immortal Amazon.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Hiding The Truth Lex Luthor's Fundraiser 's fundraiser]] While attending a party at the Metropolis Library, she witnessed Bruce Wayne planting a hacking device into Luthor's system. She promptly stole the device and left the event to get her picture. ]] When Bruce confronted her, she confessed that though she took the device, she was unable to retrieve the photo, as the data the device had copied had military-grade encryption. She went on to defend her actions as borrowing instead of stealing, and then told him that the device was already in Bruce's Aston Martin DB Mark III. Meeting Bruce Wayne Sometime later, Diana received an email from Bruce, which not only contained her photo, but also files on several gifted individuals, including herself. An alarmed Diana then decided to return home to Themyscira having retrieved her photo. At Metropolis International Airport, Diana had just boarded her plane home when she saw the Battle of Stryker's Island on the news. Realizing that she could not stay away from humanity any longer, she left the airport, donned her combat regalia, and arrived in the nick of time to save Batman from Doomsday's otherwise fatal attack. The Death of Superman The Trinity Unites , Superman and Wonder Woman unites to fight Doomsday]] While her initial appearance caused some comedic confusion between Batman and Superman, the three of them wasted little time in steadying themselves for the battle. In fact, Diana was the first of them to charge into battle with a war cry, and showed herself to be a fierce, brave, and relentlessly skillful warrior, especially given how she never gave up in her assault even when Doomsday knocked her weapons aside and herself to the ground repeatedly. 's body]] Ultimately, Diana was the one to restrain Doomsday with her lasso, enabling Superman and Batman to give the monster their respective finishing blows, though the battle concluded with a tragic loss: Superman's life. As Lois openly broke down and mourned by Superman's corpse, Diana did so silently alongside Bruce. Assembling the League and Diana at Clark's funeral]] At Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville, Bruce talks to Diana about rallying other like her with abilities because he had a feeling they would need it and is revealed to have paid for the entire funeral as an anonymous payer. Rescue at the Old Baily Courthouse In London, a group of terrorists would hold a school hostage at the Old Baily Courthouse, Diana would enter the building and using her lasso on one of the terrorists find out the their plans. She learns that their leader has a bomb powerful enough to destroy several city blocks while the world media watches. Diana defeats the terrorists and neutralizes the bomb. The terrorist leader then tries to kill the hostages with a gun, but Diana protects the hostages by deflecting bullets with her bracelets.Justice League Meeting Victor Stone Diana is sent by Bruce to track down Victor Stone, which she is able to find him by sending a message to meet with him. Diana tells him that she knew he was at the lake watching her and Bruce and if she mean't to attack him she would have done it already. Diana and Victor meet face to face, she tells him that she wants him to join there team which Victor refuses. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor getting intel from James Gordon]] Diana and the Justice League receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, the team would go and meet with Gordon which team are met with Cyborg who joins the team because the Parademons kidnapped his father Silas Stone. The team would go to the find Steppenwolf who is interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the Mother Box. ]] Before Batman can come up with a plan, Cyborg would shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, Wonder Woman jumps in to help against the Parademons and is taken by Steppenwolf a different part of the factory. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone, the two would battle as Diana is saved by Batman in the Nightcrawler and Flash to get a sword to kill a Parademon. ]] Wonder Woman and Flash are attacked by Parademons, before Batman helped them killing on of them. The Knightcrawler controlled by Cyborg fires a missile at Steppenwolf but he catches and throw it against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. This would cause a flood which Arthur saves the Justice League using his Trident to hold back the water while they can escape. Reviving Superman ]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, the League would return to the Batcave, where they would have a meeting which Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life which Barry agrees. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. and Victor fighting Superman]] The team would get Clark's body and put it in the waters off the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. The team would fight Superman who hasn't got his memories back yet, Diana, Victor and Arthur all jump on Clark as Flash would attempt to flank him but Superman would be able to keep up with Barry's speed. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to stop Clark but is knocked down. with his injuries]] The group would return to the Batcave, Bruce ask Arthur if he can use his powers to have aquatic life locate Steppenwolf. Which he tell him that the water does the talking but says he’ll see what he can do. While bandaging his wounds he is assisted by Diana who observing the scars he has over the years of being Batman. Bruce agrees and the two shares a drink. Battle of Pozharnov arriving to Russia]] The League would use the Flying Fox to go to Russia to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, the Parademons attack the Batmobile, Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman. with her Lasso of Hestia]] Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Steppenwolf can attack Cyborg Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, whom he grabs before Wonder Woman and Arthur saves him, Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso to pull him down. But Steppenwolf would knocks Arthur into a wall, breaking the ceiling before Diana saves him. Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him but fails, leading Steppenwolf pulling off one of his legs. down. standing tall]] Diana and the Justice League would defeated Steppenwolf when Diana and Superman would break Steppenwolf's Axe which cause Steppenwolf to feel fear which the Parademons attack him and returns him back to Apokolips. A New World Diana would go to Wayne Manor which will be rebuild into a base of operations for the team. Diana also captures art thieves at a museum who are lassoed and she is greeted by kids. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Amazon-Demigoddess Physiology:' As the daughter of Zeus, Diana possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, leaping, durability, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Diana possesses far more strength then normal humans and Amazons; for example, she was able to dominate several Amazons, as well as holding her own against Doomsday, and restraining him, her strength is rivaled only by Aquaman and most Old Gods or New Gods, makes her the second strongest member of the Justice League; second only to Superman. **'Immortality:' Diana is immortal and never ages, allowing her to remain the appearance of a woman in her prime. **'Invulnerability:' Diana's durability is almost on par with that of Superman, allowing her to take blows from Doomsday. **'Telekinesis:' After the death of Steve Trevor, Diana began displaying telekinetic abilities. **'Power Absorption:' While fighting Ares, Diana displayed the ability to absorb the lightning he blasted at her. ***'Electrokinesis:' After absorbing Ares' lightning, Diana was able to blast it back at him, destroying Ares. Abilities *'Master Swordswoman:' Diana is a highly skilled swordswoman. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Diana is an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons with centuries of combat experience. Equipment *'Lasso of Hestia:' Diana uses the Lasso of Hestia to restrain her opponents, however, it cannot restrain extremely powerful super-powered individuals such as; Doomsday and Superman respectively for very long. Diana can also use the lasso to force her opponents to speak the truth; even if they do not want to. *'Bracelets of Submission' Diana wears specialized gauntlets to absorb various forms of energy and release it into an energy wave. *'Sword of Athena:' Diana can proficiently wield the Sword of Athena in battle. *'Wonder Woman Armor:' Diana wears protective armor as her super-heroine alter-ego, Wonder Woman, to protect herself from her enemies in battle. Former Equipment *'Godkiller:' Diana can proficiently wield the Godkiller in battle, Diana continued to wielded the Godkiller; until it was destroyed by Ares. Relationships Family *Gods of Olympus **Zeus † - Father **Hestia † - Aunt **Poseidon † - Uncle **Athena † - Sister **Artemis † - Sister **Ares † - Brother and Victim *Hippolyta - Mother *Antiope † - Aunt and Savior Allies *Wonder Men **Steve Trevor † - Love Interest **Etta Candy **Sameer **Chief **Charlie *Justice League - Teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Ally and Leader **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Alfred Pennyworth *Louvre Museum - Employers *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon *S.T.A.R. Labs **Silas Stone *Lois Lane Enemies *World War I Central Powers **Erich Ludendorff **Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Doomsday † *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Characters Category:Amazons Category:Olympian Gods Category:Metahumans Category:Wonder Men Members Category:Louvre Museum Employees Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes